Casey Mongillo
| birth_place = Bristol, Connecticut | occupation = Voice actor, musician | years_active = 2004–present | website = http://www.caseymongillo.com }} Casey Mongillo (born October 22, 1987) is an American voice actor, having appeared in animation and video games. Mongillo is also an avid drummer, pianist and singer. They are also one of the co-founders of the 2001 Grand Theft Auto fan site GTAGaming. Personal life During the 4th of July weekend of Anime-Expo 2015 during the TOME Finale Panel, Casey revealed they are transgender / non-binary. They continued to follow this up by posting LGBTQ related vlogs on their YouTube channel. Casey has enlisted in the USAF as of August 2017, but was rejected due to the trans military ban. Filmography Anime * B the Beginning - Kirisame * Beyblade Burst Turbo - Kimeru * Mob Psycho 100 - Sho Suzuki * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny - Nicol Amalfi (NYAV Post dub) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED - Nicol Amalfi (NYAV Post dub) * Queen's Blade: Rebellion - Dogor * Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers - Rainer Milan * Time of Eve - TEX * Zetman - Young Jin Kanzaki Animation * Miraculous Ladybug - Sandboy * PvP: The Animated Series - Francis Ottoman * The Legend of Zelda - Link * TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise - Gamecrazed, Sofdti Video games * 7.62 - Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * 7.62: High Calibre - Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * Adventure at the Center of the Earth - Game Announcer * Backstage Pass - Benito * Brigade E5: New Jagged Union - Collin Woods, Sylvester McNabb, Tomi Mengazi * Dauntless - Tressa Froller * Dungeons & Dragons: Neverwinter - Demon Hunter, Mantol-Derith Armor Dealer, Cleric of Moradin, Dhaunira * Dungeons: The Eye of Draconus - Rohan, Smurvs, Papa Smurv, Various * Fallout 4: WRVR - Casey Kessler * Food Fantasy - Long Bao, Omurice, Salad * For the Game - Lee * Ghost Encounters: Deadwood - Billy * Gladiator Trials II - Peasants, Gladiators * Gravia Tactics - Mariko Gearhart, Klay Azurite * Heroes of Newerth - High Priestess Parallax, Carnage Calamity * Journey to the Center of the Earth 3D - Game Announcer * Mystery of the Ancients: Mud Water Creek - Arlene * Need For Speed - Casey Kessler * Neverwinter - Demon Hunter, Mantol-Derith Armor Dealer, Cleric of Moradin, Dhaunira * Octopath Traveler - Nate, Tim, Hope, Nina, Villagers * Rage of the Gladiator - Chimera's Lion Head * Red Dead Redemption - Vernon Cherry, The Local Population * Red Dead Redemption 2 - Vernon Cherry, Jack * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare - Vernon Cherry, Local Population, Zombies * Seven-G F/A-18 Flight Simulator - Pilot, flight coordinator * Shadowverse - Various * Skyrim: Falskaar - Kalevi * Star Trek Online - Ambassador Surah * Street Fighter V - Xiayu * The Nameless Mod - Hao Niu-rou * The Ship - Charlie M. Panther, Male Player, Additional Voices * The Tales of Bingwood - Tombrandt Driftwood, Kitchen Boy * Whispers: Revelation - Howard Discography Single *Everything Is Alright (2012) External links * Official Website * * * Casey Mongillo on YouTube References Category:1987 births Category:People from Bristol, Connecticut Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Living people Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:Transgender and transsexual actresses Category:Transgender and transsexual musicians Category:LGBT people from Connecticut